


Note from Lisa

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Winchester House [4]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: The Winchester House [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936783
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Note from Lisa

Dean stayed with you for three days before Cas came knocking on your door. You smiled softly and let him in. “He’s on the couch.” You told him. 

Cas nodded. “Thank you for watching over him. Leave it to him to get hurt while I’m away.” He softly joked. “I also brought your mail for you, I noticed you hadn’t picked it up yet.” He handed you a few envelopes. 

“Thank you. And it was no problem. I wanted to make sure he would be okay.” You told him. “I’m sorry if my work sucks.” 

He gently squeezed your arm. “You did your best.” He smiled. He went to sit with Dean. “Let me see it.”

Dean lifted his shirt, smiling at you. “She’s been the best. She took care of me.” He watched as you blushed. “Got the blood out of my clothes and stitched up my shirt, too.”

Cas chuckled softly. “I’m not surprised.” He peeled off the bandage carefully. “Actually, this isn’t bad.” He glanced at you. “Good job.” 

“I was so scared to hurt him more.” You admitted. 

Cas nodded. “I understand.” He carefully changed the bandage. “I’ll remove the stitches in a couple of days and it should be fine.” He assured you. “Now we can get him off your couch.” He chuckled. 

Dean nearly pouted at that, enjoying every moment with you. He let Cas help him up though and gently pulled you into a hug. “Thanks for everything, sweetheart.” He kissed your cheek. “Can I take you out as a thanks?” 

You smiled shyly and nodded. “Okay, sure.” You agreed. “Once you’re healed, though. Okay?” 

“Deal.” He squeezed your shoulder. “Feel free to pop in any time.” He winked as he followed Cas out. Hopefully that would be an actual date. He’d check when it was time to take you out.

You smiled to yourself, cleaning up the living room a bit before checking your mail on the counter. You felt a tad more relaxed now. You frowned as you saw an unmarked envelope and carefully opened it. That meant someone hand delivered it. Pulling out the note, you read it. 

_ Dean has a family- a girlfriend and son, and it doesn’t include you. Stay away from him.  _

You frowned and read it a few times, before growing sad. No one had mentioned him having a family, you’d even asked him. Licking your lips you kept it in hand and went to ask him why he would hide that from you. Why he wouldn’t tell you about his son! 

Sam answered the door. “Back so soon?” He grinned then saw your face. “What’s wrong?” He looked worried.

“Where’s Dean?” You asked. 

He stepped aside. “Living room.” He told you before you walked by. 

“Why didn’t you ever mention you have a family? A girlfriend and a son?” You asked, holding up the note. 

Dean frowned. “Whoa, what?” He held up his hands and held out one to see the note. “Who told you that?” 

“They didn’t put a name.” You handed it over. “It was in with the mail that Cas got out of my mailbox for me.”

He read it over and rolled his eyes, handing it to Sam when he walked in. Sam read it and shook his head. “I’ll text Kevin to check if he saw her on any of the footage.” He sighed, looking at you. “That’s my ex, Lisa. We dated about a year and a half before she had her son. Then again a few years ago. He’s not mine, and we broke up. Like a year ago.” He explained. 

You hugged yourself. “You’re sure?” Your voice sounded sad and hurt, and a bit confused. You really liked Dean.

“I’m sure. Completely.” He promised you. “Ask any of the guys.” 

Sam nodded. “It’s true. As you can tell, she wasn’t really happy about the break up.” He noted. “And apparently still isn’t.” He crosses his arms over his chest. 

You nodded and looked around. “She’s been watching then? Enough to see me?” You swallowed. “Is she dangerous?” 

Dean stood carefully and took your hands. “You’re safe, next to us. She wouldn’t try anything. Just probably trying to scare you off.” He was worried she had. “On top of that, you have the alarm that Kev installed. So even if she were to try something, you have that.” 

You looked down. “Okay.” You said simply. “I’m glad you cleared that up for me. I-I’ll head back home now.” You blushed. 

Dean kissed your forehead. “I wouldn’t have asked you out if I had a girlfriend.” He smiled. “I’m not like that.” For all his faults, he didn’t cheat. 

You looked at him and nodded. “I’m sorry that I thought differently.” You looked sheepish. You felt bad. 

“It’s okay. It makes sense why you would.” Dean shrugged. 

You didn’t feel it was okay, but nodded. “I’ll stop by later to check on you.” You kissed his jaw quickly before rushing out. “Bye Sam!” You waved, your stomach in knots. 

Once the door was shut, Sam glanced at Dean. “You guys are closer than we thought.” 

Dean rubbed the back of his head. “Well, you get close when you stitch a guy up.” He shrugged. “And at least she knows what we do now.” 

“She does?” Cas asked. 

“You think she would have let me get by not telling her how I got stabbed? Or why?” Dean shrugged. 

“I would have thought you’d come up with an excuse.” Sam frowned. “Or straight up lied.”

Cas nodded in agreement. “Easily.” 

“Well, I told her. Can’t go back now.” Not that he wanted to. “Plus, she’s fine with it!” He pointed out. “Obviously she isn’t running for the hills or telling us to stay away from her.” 

Sam and Cas shared a look, not really knowing how to feel about that. Did Benny know you knew? Or Kevin? 

* * *

It had been a few days since you confronted Dean, and as promised, you had checked on him. A week later, he took you out to dinner. He was the perfect gentleman and he took pride in showing you off. At the end of the night, he asked if he could take you out again. You’d easily agreed, kissing him goodnight before slipping in the house. 

He had taken you out a few times in the following weeks, always trying to pick something he thought you’d enjoy. You didn’t care about how people looked at the two of you. The day after your 4th date, he let you know he would be gone for a couple days. You didn’t ask for details, but you trusted him. 

Walking out your front door one evening, you were met with an angry looking brunette. “Can I help you?” You stepped back a little. All you wanted was to go to the store to get some ice cream.

“Didn’t I tell you to leave Dean alone?!”

You widened your eyes. “You’re not together.” You said simply. “I talked to him, and the guys. I trust them.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Of course they’ll take his side.” She stepped in. “I’m only going to warn you one more time.” She seethed. “Stay. Away. From. Dean.” 

Hearing a motorcycle, you looked up. You knew it was the boy's dad when he got down in front of their house. Biting your lip, you wished you’d asked his name to call him over. When Lisa made a grab at you, you couldn’t help but let out a yelp, ducking. You weren’t a fighter. 

John heard the noise and looked over. He saw you struggling and walked over, noticing Lisa. “You bothering this young lady?” He said gruffly. 

“You’re Dean's dad!” You moved closer to him. “I’m y/n, his girlfriend.” You explained quickly. “She’s pissed.”

John frowned and nodded, sending a look to Lisa. “We told you to stay off our property. That includes our entire street.” He growled. “Now get lost.” 

She knew better to mess with him, and quickly left you be. 

You hugged yourself as she sent you another glare and then looked up at the man. “Sorry, not the best first meeting. Thank you! Dean’s not home but you can come in?” Your voice was still shaky from being scared but you wanted him to like you. “I can get you a soda as thanks.” 

John didn’t know what to think about you just yet. “Alright, have to meet my son’s girl anyway.” He chuckled. “I’m John.” He looked you over, noting your sweater. 

“Nice to meet you.” You led him back inside. “I have some extra pastries I can warm up. Or I can make you a quick sandwich?” You asked as you went to get him his soda. 

“No need to go to all that fuss, sweetheart.” He told you. 

“It’s no issue!” You smiled at him as you handed him the drink. “Dean said you travel a lot so I’m sure you’re wanting to rest.” You shrugged. “And I pay the boys in food so...” 

He nodded. “Well, I’d appreciate anything warm.” He said honestly. “I didn’t know Dean was seeing anyone.” He sat on the table while you worked in the kitchen. 

You went to start something. “It’s new.” You said honestly. “After I patched him up he asked me out.”

“Oh.” He nodded, rubbing his jaw as he thought about that. “No offense, sweetheart but you’re not like his other girls. I’m a bit surprised.” He took a swig of his soda.

“You mean like Lisa?”

“Yeah.” He nodded. “Has a mean right hook, so I’m glad I got here when I did.” He said honestly. 

“Me, too. I’ve never fought in my life.” You put together a half sandwich with some chips while you microwaved a pastry. “I’ve known Sam for years, so I was surprised when I moved next door to him and found out what they do.” 

He raised his eyebrows. “What they do?” He asked, wondering how much you knew. 

“Yeah.” You nodded, giving him his plate. “Shady stuff as Dean called it.” You said easily. “Promised me he doesn’t hurt good people. He was kinda forced into it when he scared the crap out of me by banging on my door at midnight after he was stabbed…” 

He blinked. “Thank you.” He said. “I’m surprised he told you.” He said honestly. “What do you do? You don’t seem to work in a bar or anything else he frequents.” 

You sat with him, sipping a bottle of water. “I’m a librarian, which is actually how I met Sam. Didn’t even realize they were related until Dean brought him up the day I moved in.”

He chewed on his sandwich. “A librarian.” He stated. 

You nodded. “I love books.” You smiled. 

He continued staring at you. “When did Dean say he’d be back?” He asked, popping a chip in his mouth. 

“I think he’ll be back tomorrow, but he said it might be the day after.” You shrugged. “I think Sam is home, though.” 

He nodded. “Probably getting supplies.” He mumbled to himself. “Good sandwich, sweetheart.” He motioned to the plate. 

“Thanks.” You smiled. “If you need me to wash any clothes, I can. I’ve been doing Dean’s and Benny’s when they get blood or oil on them. I’m careful with leather, too.” You offered. “Oh, and I sew. They all chipped in for a sewing machine because I’d been hand sewing their clothes when they needed it.” You chuckled. 

“You just keep surprising me.” He admitted. “You’re a sweet girl, aren’t you?” He asked. “No record, steady job, you cook and clean and  _ sew _ . How’d you end up with my boy?” That was really getting to him. The two of you were polar opposites. 

“He came over to meet me when I moved in, since this house was empty for so long. I offered him pizza to tell me about the neighborhood. Met Benny the same day, too. I had them all over for my housewarming cookout the following weekend, met the other guys. Kevin installed my security system for lemon bars, Cas checked my heating and pipes for honey candies. Then Dean showed up, bloody, on my porch. I hadn’t ever sewed a  _ person _ before, but he couldn’t wait for Cas to get back in a few days. So, I had him stay with me until Cas was back to check on him. He asked to take me out as a thanks.” You smiled. “That was almost a month ago. Maybe a month and a half. Between work and the boys, time flies.” You laughed.

He shook his head. “That sure is something.” He was a bit amused, but at the same time, felt you didn’t really know what you were getting into. Which wasn’t fair to you. He’d be having a world with his son when he got back. “Thank you for taking care of them.” He said softly, standing as he finished his pastry. “Damn that’s good. I’ll see you around.” He offered a smile. 

You nodded. “Night.” You got up, taking the dishes to the kitchen to wash. You felt that John was nice, and hopefully he liked you. 


End file.
